


Disarming

by Manateequeem



Series: Urbosa And Zelda Interfere With Grocery Store Workers Far Too Much [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A couple of implied things, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Fluff, M/M, Minor, Or supermarket as I call it, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: Link and Revali work at the supermarket.Revali is just disarming is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on some weird writing spree. Also written after having tooth extracted, so I may still be weird from the anasthetic. Halp mere.
> 
> I've wanted to do a supermarket au forever don't even ask why. I will never know.
> 
> Also, this one is a lot fluffier than my previous stories so yay
> 
> Also, Revali is squidward in this fic
> 
> Enjoy

“You’re not exactly terrible,” Link spoke between a mouthful of a hastily put together sandwich, “it’s just that you put up this barrier which is a bit, let’s say disarming, to most.”

  
“Gee, thanks.” Revali muttered as he continued to wash up the remainder of his co-worker's dishes. Link liked to eat a lot, which was a valid reason in Revali’s mind.

  
“Hey, it’s not like I don’t have any flaws! People say that I can be far too quiet.” Link continued, not paying heed to Revali’s thoughtful look.

  
Revali wanted to tell Link that he didn’t think the blond boy had any flaws, but he wasn’t going to knock down that artfully sculpted wall so easily, so instead gave some of his signature sass he was known and loved for.

Or rather known for. Again, he would not say that aloud. That wall of his was sacred.

  
“Ironic, considering you just don’t shut up around me.”

  
If it were anyone else saying it, Link would probably be a bit offended, but he knew that it was just how Revali expressed his good meaning, and he had no ill intentions.. Link wouldn’t blame him for it, because he knew better than to blame Revali. He didn’t want him to feel worse about himself than he already did.

  
They worked at a small supermarket down the road from a large chain, so business was slow, to say the least. The pay was decent though, and Link savoured the time he could spend doing nothing. Like now to be exact. They just sat at the back eating sandwiches. Link had another motive for working there and as he glanced at an unsuspecting Revali, he decided that perhaps he would be better off keeping those feelings to himself.

  
“Hey, Link.” Revali snapped Link out of his thoughts.

  
“Y-Yeah? I’m awake, I’m certainl-“

  
“I never questioned that, idiot. Just get to the front, break's over and I don’t want to deal with any stupid customers alone.” Revali finished as he walked out of their break room.

  
Upon seeing that it was only Urbosa, Revali sighed. She was a regular around here, and one of the main buyers here so she basically contributed to a large percentage of what kept the shop going.

  
“Where’s Link?” She asked him, peering over his shoulder, not finding the blond boy.

  
“Hello to you too. He should be right behind me... Probably in the toilet actually, our break just finished.” He replied, banging at the side of the register which hadn't been working all morning. He made a mental note to tell his manager. Or just get Link to bang at it a couple of times. That usually worked.

  
“So.”

  
“Are you going to buy anything or what?”  
Urbosa laughed, as she often did, at the impatience of her pompous friend.

  
“No, just came to check in on how my favourite couple are doing.”

  
Revali sighed, he’d heard this from her too many times, but that still didn’t stop the blush which appeared on his cheeks.

“We are not a couple. How many times must I tell you this until you get it into that thick skull of yours, you dolt?” Revali frowned.

  
“Wait, you haven’t asked him out yet?!” Urbosa seemed honestly shocked.

  
Revali would have loved to shut the Gerudo down, but sadly he had other customers to attend to.

  
He closed his eyes and walked over to the other counter.  
“Hello, welcome to- oh. OH. Goddess save me.” Revali was utterly mortified, why did both Zelda and Urbosa have to be here, at the same time, no less, when they are talking about a particularly sensitive topic.

  
“Hello Revali.” Zelda smiled in a way which was sickly sweet.

  
“Hello.”

  
“So I heard that you still haven’t gotten into Link’s pants.”

  
How could she say such crude things so calmly.

  
He blushed heavily as he spoke, “Zelda you... you woefully babbling trollop and vacuous, dull-witted shameless example of human deficiency!” He was particularly proud of that insult and held his head slightly higher as he continued, “Link could have heard you, and I’d thank you to keep such crass decelerations to yourself! And no, I'm working on it!”

  
Both Zelda and Urbosa said nothing to this, and instead looked terribly constipated as though they were holding in some sort of large bout of laughter.

“Working on it, huh?” He heard from behind him and then curse his luck because why did the Goddess hate him so damn much?

  
“Kill me, please.” Revali spoke in a truly genuine voice.

  
“Oh, I would happily on a normal day, but I think you have something to clear up with Link.” Urbosa laughed, Zelda not to far behind her.

  
Revali closed his eyes and turned around, he was too embarrassed to even look at those wide, ocean blue pupils and soft, pink lips and he wondered what they would feel li- and he stopped himself because he was in public, and in a confrontation.

He opened his eyes, and was surprised to find a grinning Link.

_Great, now he’s laughing at me. Ugh, my life is a joke._

“If you want to laugh, go ahead.”

  
And so Link did laugh, and with it Revali’s hopes were crushed with the exact same thing that gave birth to them. Revali sullenly turned away, hoping to give the finger to both Urbosa and Zelda who had, surprise, surprise, disappeared but instead felt a warmth on his back. It was unfamiliar but at the same time it just felt right.

  
“I love you too.” Link spoke quietly.

  
Revali struggled to believe it. He tried for so long to be loved, and now Link of all people loved him. No it didn’t seem right.

  
“Even if I’m terrible...”

  
It was a small voice, a quiet and pained one.

  
“I told you, you aren’t. You’re disarming, and that is what I love about you.”

  
Revali smiled, because if this was what being loved was like then he certainly wanted more of it.

  
Link slowly spun him around so they were facing and then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

  
“So what was that about wanting to get into my pants?”

  
Revali squawked and hid his face.

  
“I was drunk, alright!”

  
Link chuckled and pulled Revali into a tight embrace. Everything seemed right.

  
“Ew PDA.” Zelda groaned as she walked back into the shop.

  
This time Revali really did give her the finger, and now everything seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as usual, comments are appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> Why I ship these two so much I will never know. Hell, why we all ship these two so much no one will ever know
> 
> I'll probably write a fix where Revali is drunk and admiring link because what better way to destroy a character


End file.
